Untitled #1: The Hypnosis
by KellBell
Summary: theres gonna be romance in this series too. oh yes. im sick this week, so i have plenty of time to write . . .


Untitled 

By: Boo 

(Authors note, this is not called untitled because I couldn't think of a good title, it's cause it is . . . yeah) 

Chapter One 

Jake 

I flipped through the channels on televison. On TV Land, Standford and Son was on. Nick was having a Blue's Clues marathon. MTV Was showing reruns of Daria. Jerry Springer was on Fox. Figures. I ended up just turning off the television, the most interesting and educational show I could find was The Price Is Right. 

Normally, before the Yeerks, I loved sick days. I'd turn on my music, watch television and lounge on the couch watching videos or raging lovers trying to kill each other on Jerry Springer while I commented on how incredibly stupid Jerry and his fake guests were. 

I sneezed again. Everyone was in school, Rachel, Marco, and Cassie. Tobias was probably flying off somewhere and Ax was most likely watch reruns of Passions and Days of Our Lives or The Bold and the Beautiful. 

It was 3:15, and school was let out at 3:10. I could wait a few minutes and call Cassie. Maybe I could even leave the house. My parents had called the school and gotten all my homework. I had nothing left. 

I didn't even know why I was at home. A cold. My parents thought that it was serious but it was a cold. Not strep. Not the flu. Not mono nucleosis. A cold. How much more stupid could this get? 

I dialed my father at work, 244-7813. 

His secretary picked up, this nice lady, probably about sixty-three. She used to work at our school as a teacher. 

"Hi, Mrs. Malone? This is Jake." 

Mrs. Malone was the lady. Everyone in our town loves her. Her hair used to be thick black and curly, now it was graying, and a few snow white strands sat in the front. Her eyes were dark, almost black looking. Her skin was soft and chocolate colored. Back in third grade during the summer, all the kids would sit on her porch, she's buy everyone their favorite kind of ice cream from the ice cream truck and tell us stories. Mostly scary stories. The one everyone loved, The Tale of the Haunted Train. 

She babysat everyone at least once. 

"Hi Jake, honey. What are you doing home this early?" 

"I was sick today. But I don't know why I've got a cold, that's all." 

"Ohhhh, boy, you better watch out. You might think it's a cold but it'll turn into something worse. Then the pigmys'll come." 

"What are pigmys?" 

She took in a deep breath, "Pigmys are cannibles. They'll attack if they know you're sick." 

"Uh-oh." 

"But don't worry Jake, you're tough. Now I'm assuming you didn't call to talk to me but for you father." 

"I wanted to ask him if it's okay if I go out. I finished all my homework." 

"Hold on a second, I'm going to get him on line one. It's," She paused, "extension *312 then 729." 

"Thank's Mrs. M. Are you coming to the carnival toight?" 

"I have to! All my children will be there." 

"Aren't you and your husband celebrating your fourty year aniversery? I didn't know you and William had children." 

"Fourty-first aniversery. And every child I ever watched grow up is my child, including your mother. I'm her god mother you know. I met your father when he was twenty two. You're one of my grandbabies. But listen honey, you need to talk to your father and I need to reprint something for one of your father's charts. Bye Jake." 

"Bye, Mrs. M. Love you bye." 

"Love you sweetheart." 

I hung up with Mrs. Malone and recalled adding, *312 and 729. 

"Hi dad. What's up?" 

"Woah Jake, you sound great." 

"I feel fine. I finished all my work." 

"Great. I guess you will be coming to the carnival tonight." 

I sighed, "Yeah. I only sneeze once and a while. So I was wondering if I could catch up with Marco before tonight." 

"Do you want to go to the carnival?" 

"Course!" 

"Then you need to rest up. So no. Stay at home. I'll see you around six Jake. Bye son." 

And with that he hung up. I couldn't believe it. So much for having any fun before seven o'clock. Going to this carnival would be great. An entire weekend of relaxing. No Yeerks. 

I walked up to my room and signed on aol. Homer came up the stairs, looking for some more water. He had been outside and was running around. As I was being logged on I went to the bathroom and put more water into his bowl. 

When I returned to my room I was logged on. I looked in my mailbox, a note from my friend DeShawn. He and my friends Ryan, Juan and Patrick were all going to get together to play basketball next Tuesday. I saved it as new. There was a conspiracy theory. A note from Cassie saying that she hoped I felt better. 

My dad was online, so was Marco. I instant messaged him. 

Bball24: Hey Marco. 

ManOfMillions: Wuz up sicko. Coming to the party tonight? 

Bball24: Its a CARNIVAL Marco. 

ManOfMillions: j/k j/k I know. So r u coming? 

Bball24: yeah. M.M. is coming too. 

ManOfMillions: Great. Mrs. M and her hubby are celebrating right? 

Bball24: Yup. Thats right. 

ManOfMillions: Listen I g2g. Nora wants me to walk Elucid. Freakish dog. 

Bball24: LOL. Bye man. 

Chapter Two 

Raydon Three-Four-Seven 

The Visser looked at Chapman. {Report to me, Iness Two-Two-Six.} 

Chapman pointed to me, this is Raydon Three-Four-Seven of the Grendash Pool in sector 452B specialist in the field of Upanish. 

{Speak now.} 

I bowed and stood at attention again. "The Upanish is a violent creature. It has been taught to destroy anything with the morphing power or that contains the morphing energy. It will be released tonight to scower the town. It's final destination, the annual human carnival." 

{Very Good. Very. Good. Raydon, If this plan of yours works, you will be promoted and rewarded handsomely.} 

"Thank you Visser. I will check in the Upanish right now. And the Upanish can be inspected by you right now if you wish." 

{I have other matters to attend to. Assure me that the Upanish will be prepared to be released at the time.} 

"He will be ready at exactly seven o'clock." 


End file.
